Moves Like Jeager
by OublietteVII
Summary: ...please don't kill me. Inspired by 'that' song; experimental AU GrimmHime fic. Love is like a fiery, passionate dance, but skill and beauty only bloom between those with the right energy. They were opposites, ships passing in the night, yet one slinky encounter will change everything they've ever known, believed in. Attempts at strong sensuality. Songfic?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Bleach' or 'Moves Like Jagger'. All rights belong to Tite Kubo and Maroon 5. I only own this fanfiction. Thank you.  
**

**Moves Like Jeager**

It was hot tonight. Was it just the club? No, no-it was warm when she stepped outside, and when she hopped on the bus with the others, and when she waited in line to get into the bar. And it was still just as sticky now that Orihime was sitting at the table, waiting for one friend to come back with drinks while the other was already dancing up a storm on the floor.

It had been so long since the last time she were out. A good couple months, actually. She'd been so piled up in work that she hadn't had any time to think of partying. Most people never seemed to guess it by looking at her, but she was actually the hard studier. Grades were important to her. She wasn't exactly sure what she wanted to be yet, as far as careers went, but that wasn't a bad thing. It just meant she had more possibilities.

Testing had just finished up this week, and it seemed like everyone was celebrating. Orihime had recognized quite a few faces in the club after she'd stepped inside, the flashing multicolor lights not being anything close enough to hide their faces. It just showed them from a different perspective, that's all. A few of them had even walked up to the table, to say a brief hi or inquire as to whom she was with and for what. Nothing to worry about there.

So then why, with all that prelude to relaxation and merrymaking, was there that sticky heat, threatening to consume her from the inside out as she swallowed down a hefty case of nerves?

Sure, clubs weren't exactly her 'scene'. She didn't actively seek them out in her free time. She was more likely to take a walk around the town, or read a good comic, or do some grocery shopping for one of her many various recipes. But she still went to them. She drank, danced, talked, and generally had a good time. This wasn't the first occasion she'd ever been inside one.

Why all the panic now? There was a reason, but it's not one that Orihime cared to face up to. So far, she'd lived quite a few blissful weeks pretending that it didn't exist, that she was okay, that things weren't different following this.

But she knew, underneath it all in her heart of hearts, that they were. She knew that the bandage only covered the bullet hole.

"Here we go!" Orihime jumped, being startled from her reverie by none other than Tatsuki, one of her best friends. She'd almost forgotten that the girl had gone off to get some drinks. As she reached across, chuckling weakly to hide her frazzled nerves, Tatsuki slid into the chair beside her, to look out over the dance floor. Her drink was partially to her lips.

"Chizuru must be really working the floor tonight. I don't see her." She took a long sip, and to distract herself Orihime followed her motions, first gazing out towards the dancers and then placing the straw in her mouth. Lips clamping down around it lightly, she sucked up a swig of the mixed drink that Tatsuki brought back for her: her favorite, Raspberry Lemonade. She, on the other hand, was drinking a cold beer.

For some reason, the drink didn't taste as sweet as usual, and Orihime's eyes were getting dizzy with all the darting back and forth among the people, unable to find something suitable to land on. In desperation, she looked at her drink, and begin playing with the straw, clinking the ice cubes inside the glass together. A clump of her long amber hair fell in front of her face, blocking off the dance floor from her vision above. She took no notice of it.

"Hey." She heard a voice. It was Tatsuki again. This time she was looking at her friend, a smile on her face but acting as a thin veil for her concern. "Are you okay?"

Orihime nodded, a bit too much as Tatsuki reached out, laughing, to steady her shoulders jokingly. The drink in her hand sloshes about the glass, and as a precaution the redhead put it down. Tatsuki was looking at her once more. The smile and emotion were still there; she'd picked up on her nervous feelings, and wanted to know what she should do. It was such a Tatsuki thing to do, and Orihime couldn't help but smile in return, at how well she knew her.

It was all good and well to try and hide it, but not from her closest friend. She respected her more than that.

"It's just...I'm feeling so jittery right now, and I don't know why...it's like I'm afraid to be here..." She smiled nervously, and looked up into Tatsuki's deep brown eyes. They're nearly black in the patchwork light. "I can't explain why. I mean, isn't going out with your friends to these sorts of places supposed to make you happy...?"

Tatsuki's expression softened, and now she was looking at her lap. Uh-oh. Why was she acting guilty? She didn't do anything! Why did they always get like this? "Maybe...it was still too fresh?" Then, she lifted her head to lock eyes with her friend. "After what happened the last time..."

And that's it. The blinders shatter; the cause of her nerves was revealed straightaway to her face, and she had nothing to say against it because there was nothing she could say; just the sensations she was having at hearing that particular topic mentioned are all she needed to know there. Her heart tightened, and she swallowed, tasting the after-flavor of fruits and liquor. There was a part of her that was dying to deny it, but that part was small, and in no way loud enough to overrule her current state of emotion.

"Oh, Tatsuki-chan..." Orihime inhaled slowly, doing everything in her power to keep those pesky tears from coming out, from running down her cheeks to her chin. "I thought I was...over it already..."

As much as she wanted to pretend, and act like she was the good girl, and that things like this didn't affect her, that she'd always have a smile and a kind word to offer, she can't hide it. She fell hard, but she didn't know how to play the game. And in the end it wasn't meant to be; he found someone else. And she found out the hard way.

By this point, the previously busy Chizuru had now returned to the table, a bit breathless and disheveled but happy nonetheless as she sat down at the front, back to the dance floor. "What's up? What'd I miss?"

Tatsuki let out a long sigh. "I messed up, and brought Orihime out too soon. We shouldn't have come here." At this, Chizuru let out a sound like an indignant chicken. Before she know it, Chizuru had one arm wrapped around Orihime's shoulders, and was pulling her in close. "Oh, Hime-chan! Forget about that stick insect! There are so many other suitors you could give your heart to; heck, even the women would flock to you, given who you are!" She turned shyly playful then. "I know _I _would."

"Oh, you moron." Tatsuki stepped in now, bopping her lightly over the head with her fist, effectively ruining the mood she was trying to create. "She wants a Prince Charming, not you." Chizuru pouted, holding her head and her heart. "Why must you wound me so, Tat-su-ki-chan?"

Orihime had to laugh, even as crummy as she may have felt. Chizuru and Tatsuki's attitudes, especially the banter they came up with between each other, never ceased to get her giggling. This noticed change in her demeanor, however brief, was enough to catch the two girls attention and return it to her. A devious grin was now upon Tatsuki's face.

"What? What is it?" The redhead barely got a chance to respond, as she pulled her to her feet from her seat. A little squeal escaped Orihime's mouth-she'd gotten even stronger!-but she managed to balance as Tatsuki began leading her to the dance floor. Chizuru was looking on in wonder.

"Orihime and I are going to enjoy some dancing. You go ahead and get yourself something to drink." That's when she looked at her pal and winked. "You're the happiest girl I know. You shouldn't be moping."

_She's right_, Orihime thought, _I really shouldn't be. I should be happy for my friends, not nursing this 'broken heart', especially when we weren't even dating!_ She'd never said anything to him, and it wasn't like he was the kind of guy who could take a hint...unless you were up-front with him, he'd never have a clue! That just proved that they weren't meant to be together; someone better had swooped in, and made the move she could only dream of. But that was all she needed to see.

By now, Orihime and Tatsuki were in the middle of the crowd, music pulsing around them as bodies twisted and gyrated to the beat. If it was hot outside, it was a sauna pit in here among the throng. Orihime had to constantly keep stepping every which way to avoid getting bumped or stepped on.

"Come on! Dance with me!" Tatsuki was already getting into the beat, arms above her head as she started dancing to the current song. "It's about time you had some fun for once, Orihime! You can move on!" She took Orihime's hand in hers, and started guiding. "Dance!"

She didn't want to upset her, and at the same time her words rang true. She'd been shut in for so long, away from life, simply drowning herself in her studies to ignore the aching in her heart. But now that she was out here in the wild, she had two choices: run out and make a scene, which she could never see herself doing in a million years-just think of all the senseless worrying!-or, she could simply try to have fun, and let go of the past.

She was twenty-two years old. It wasn't the end of the world. At least, not in here. Here, she could pretend to be someone else entirely, and live it up like there's no tomorrow. Forget her cares, her fears, and instead simply dance to the music, drink her fill, and let her heart fly.

Tomorrow, tomorrow-she'd deal with the pain tomorrow. But for now, she'd just play the game.

Orihime began to stretch and turn with the music, feeling it coursing through her like liquid lightning. The bass shook, and she stomped her foot. Another shake, another stomp. Her hips swiveled as her arms glided along her body. Eyes closing, she allowed the music to invade her senses, not paying any attention to her companions or the area she occupied. It was like being in an invisible ocean of sound, surrounding every inch of her.

Slowly, gradually, the song ended, and she started to come to, grey eyes fluttering open as she took a look at her surroundings. The people around her were not the ones she started out with-Tatsuki had drifted away, and she could see her back. She made a move to head towards her, when something caught the corner of her eye. Orihime looked to the left.

She could feel her gaze widening at the sight before her, even though she normally wouldn't be prone to such a reaction. The lights had steadied for just a moment, and it's in that moment that she was allowed to take in every last detail of the being just a few spaces away from her.

His hair stuck up like a shock of blue, a few loose strands falling into his dark eyes as they landed on her and her figure. His form was towering, well-built and imposing. He stood out among the regular partygoers with his own animalistic energy, not helped at all by his tight black and white clothing. He resembled a multicolored panther, feral and on the prowl for prey. As he turned his head, she caught a glimpse of a body modification on the right side of his jaw-a bone fragment with teeth.

She found herself shivering, as from a distance, he sized her up. His eyes raked over her, as if he'd just suddenly realized that her interest was in him and him alone. Not even the thought of safety in the shadow of her best friend could snap her to her senses as the connection between the two of them continued to sizzle. Her body was completely rooted to the spot, even as her instincts were screaming at her to run, that this guy could spell one thing and one thing only, and that's danger. Danger, danger! Her brain was repeating this word over and over again, and still she stared.

That's when he took a step forwards. And instinct finally kicked in.

He'd spotted her, and for whatever reason-maybe to tell her off, for all she knew-he was coming her way. With every bold step he took, drawing nearer and nearer, Orihime tried to widen the distance between them. But her steps were timid, flustered-she was going backwards and attempting not to step on anyone's toes, or poke an unsuspecting dancer with her elbows. And it wasn't an easy task. She wasn't making much progress, and he was getting closer. This alluring, dark deadly stranger.

At long last, it happened. Orihime bumped into someone, just hard enough to make her lose her balance and stumble forwards. Mumbling an apology, she rubbed the back of herr head and looked up, only to lock eyes with..._him_.

Good grief, he was tall. Her head barely reached his chest. He was staring down with an intensity she couldn't put into words, so she didn't even try. His eyes were a deeper shade of blue than his hair, and she could just make out the faint underline of something-makeup? No, more like war paint-underneath them. He was looking down at her, shoulders thrown back and broad chest covered by that white top. Up close, she could see it was a button-up, with the top by the collar left open purposely...probably just to tease at the muscles underneath.

There was no way that a guy like that couldn't be anything but a criminal element. And she didn't want to admit it, but he looked bloody good for it. But what on Earth a guy like that would want with a scrawny college student, bobbing her way around the dance floor-hee, what a funny image-was beyond her. For all she knew, there was someone behind her he wanted to speak to...?

That's when the music started.

He took another step forward, then leaned over her, and she found herself leaning back, not wanting to be crushed. What was he up to? Then, he pulled away, but before Orihime could let out a sigh of relief, she found herself moving in his direction. What was going on? She felt something unfamiliar, and in a frenzy looked down.

Her hand. He had her hand in his. He was trying to dance with her.

This was not a situation she would ever be prepared for, not ever, not even with a guy of her choice, so why was it happening with some guy she saw across the way? His eyes seemed to glitter cruelly-or was it mischievously?-as he suddenly swung her out away from him, forcing her to stagger on unsteady feet, then pulled her back, this time flush up against him. Her heart was skipping effectively now, as he leaned over, to whisper into her ear.

"Come on Princess, don't make me waste my time here."

His voice was both rough and low, and when combined just so, like this, it invoked a shudder in her spine that worked its way up, all the way up to her shoulders, as she bit her lip and tried to figure out an appropriate answer to the situation. A strange man was trying to get her to dance. What did you say to something like that?

"What-what are you doing? I don't even know you!" It's the only thing that would come out of her mouth, as she looked up at him, knowing for sure that her face was cherry red and her eyes were as wide as dinner plates. She must've looked a right mess now, but if it was diminishing his interest in her any, he didn't show it. Instead, he lowered his head closer, and grazed the shell of her ear with his warm breath-jeez, it tickled!-and the tip of his tongue. "I saw you out here. You got good moves."

Then, he pulled back to look at her. "And then you looked at me. So I decided to make something of it. Got a problem with that? Because I'll just as soon leave your ass here all alone, and find a more willing partner." Now he was smirking, as if daring her to challenge him.

And for once, she felt like stepping up to the plate.

Forget dangerous. Forget the fact that just two months prior, her heart was broken by the guy she'd been crushing on since middle school. Forget that she was ever feeling sorry for herself, and trying to hide all that bitterness under the veneer of a perfect smile, and a cheery wave. Forget that she came out here with friends, who would want to protect her from doing something unexpected like this-but maybe that's what she needed. A taste of the unknown.

This guy was showing interest in her. And it wasn't to drink, or go back to his place-all he wanted was a dance. One single dance. He thought she was good enough to seek out for one dance. What was wrong with that? One hand was holding hers, while the other was on her waist. They hadn't moved from there. What was so wrong with taking a chance?

Orihime was just too darn tired of everyone else making the decisions for her, and dictating how she should feel. Someone was offering her an opportunity at a life she'd never known, if only for a few minutes. What was so wrong with stepping out of her shell, and playing pretend?

"Alright..." She saw his smile widen. "But just one dance. Then, it's over." He leaned in close once more, flashing that dazzling grin. She noticed just how sharp his teeth looked.

"Fine by me. But don't make me regret choosing you." For some reason, those words stuck with her, even as he began to lead with the music.

The tempo was fast and sultry, and he started swaying side to side with her in his arms. He seemed to have no problem with closeness, while Orihime was trying to keep her breathing even at the lack of distance between them. She could practically smell him, her chin was almost resting in the crook of his neck. It was something...clean, but not overpowering. And yet something rugged, wild. It did not help to steady her anxiety as he slowly started up the crazier moves.

First, a step to the left. Then, a step forward. A step back, but now he was holding her in place about a few inches away. Oh, he wanted her to turn now. So she did...and instantly found herself being caught in a pair of muscular arms.

He was behind her now, his front to her back. And it was apparent that he was just getting warmed up.

Taking one hand in his, he lifted it up bit by bit, until her palm was against his cheek. His hips swayed and rolled to the right, taking her lower half with them. His other hand was resting on her abdomen, slowly sliding up her top, and playing with the edge of the hem. A mini shock coursed through her at a foreign touch against her skin, realizing soon enough that it was his fingertips sliding over her flesh. How did they get there so quickly?

She tried to chide herself for having given in, and attempted to blurt out a reply akin to the likes of "Hey, I didn't sign up for this!" But the words were lost in her throat as suddenly, his lips were grazing her collar. Her heart nearly stopped, as he now lowered her hand, resting both upon her stomach. He was swaying in time to the music, first curving around one way and then coming up on the other. She was forced to move with him, though the only thing she could really feel was the sensation of lip and bone fragment against her neck.

"You're too stiff," she heard him mutter. "Move more-I can't be leading you all over the goddamned place." Well, it'd be much easier to dance if she didn't have this gigantic hot guy in tight clothing draped all over her-wait, what was she saying?

He nipped at her neck sharply. That was enough to get her moving. She arched up into him, a gasp of surprise leaving her mouth. She could feel his smile as he leaned in closer, and sucked briefly at the spot on her skin he just marked for himself. "That's what I'm talking about." Who gave him permission to do that?

She felt it now; that wet, tingling sensation. He was licking at her neck, sharp teeth passing the skin almost as if in warning of what they could do again. Why was this happening to her? Getting accosted by a complete lunatic on a dance floor, of all places! Was this karma for her and what happened before? Over that broken heart she was supposedly nursing?

But, if this was karma...it certainly was beautiful. With every move his hands and mouth made, she felt her own body reacting accordingly. Orihime ground into him, hips pressing to the side as she leaned back against his body, relishing the stability and the feeling of material rubbing together. It was a strange friction, as her top seemed to catch along his frame, and he pulled her even closer. He stepped to the side, and she found herself following his motions. What else would happen if she kept up with him, this bizarre God of broken physical boundaries?

He whirled her around, holding her hands in his as he ducked down, bending his knees and leaning back. His sudden move didn't just startle Orihime, bringing her down until she was practically straddling him on the floor. It startled a good few other patrons as well, and they backed up almost immediately after getting one solid look at the guy. Did they know him? Or did they just not want to get in the way?

Now, one of her palms was flat on the ground, as she half-sat over him. Her other hand was in his, resting just above his chest. How he was able to keep his balance was beyond her. But for her bent knees and jumpy nerves, she wasn't afraid of falling. She was more scared of messing up the next move.

He licked his lips, flashing her that devilish smirk, before sitting up to flick her lips with the tip of his tongue. Orihime's face instantly heated up by at least 100 degrees. Like a chain reaction, her hips rolled out, and she felt her rear extend upwards. He grinned and leapt up, dragging her with him. But she was much more in-tune with his actions now. She was more knowing of when he planned to take a step to the side, while leaning back with her. She followed him, this time wrapping her arms around his neck.

His eyes seemed to gleam for a moment, before she suddenly felt the presence of a hand at a lower-and admittedly more sensitive spot. He had one arm wrapped under her arms, while the other was under her bottom. Adjusted though she may have been becoming, this was still a surprise. "What-"

That's when he lifted her up, over his head. She was looking out above the crowd now, and a rush of butterflies soared up to her throat from her ribcage. It was as if they were all let free in one second. She saw the people looking over at them, but Orihime was more concerned about the guy trying to carry her unexpectedly than she was about the curious crowd goers. What if he couldn't carry her-that he wasn't as strong as he thought he was?

But the worry was soon extinguished. He spun around, before throwing her up in the air. She was about to panic when secure hands pulled her back down to the ground again; he had her tightly now, as both hands dropped down to rest on her waist. By this point, their antics had caught the attention of quite a few patrons, and they'd cleared out around them, to give them more space. How thoughtful.

He bent over, to whisper in her ear once more. That voice of his was enough to make her heart do summersaults. "Looks like we're attracting a crowd. Heh. Guess we must look good together, or something." He let out a low growl, before taking a long step forwards, and bending her over in his arms. Although shocking, she didn't cry out at the sheer rush of energy seeing him looming above her, as if ready to sink his teeth into her like a fresh kill.

Oh, wait-he did that already.

Pulling back, he stepped in the opposite direction, this time bringing her to look over him. It must've been quite a sight, for neither of them to be falling flat, as someone nearby let out a whistle. She felt something caressing her leg, and that's when she took notice of the fact that he was lifting one foot, to rest on the toes so he could run along her ankle and calf with his leg. Then, he straightened up, returning the both of them to standing position.

He was smirking again. That may or may not have been a good thing. "Let's give 'em a show for the night, eh?" Just what did he mean by that-ohhh.

Orihime was spinning around and around as he spun with her, stopping at certain intervals like a clock. Clockwork, their dancing together was just like clockwork. Then, he caught her, his arms linked with hers as his back pressed up against her own. Even backwards though, his hands managed to slide over her body, before locking with her hands and spinning back around to face her. And he wasn't done yet.

Dropping down once more, he did a kick-spin against the floor, then shifted his body as he slipped back up to standing position. Now, he watched her expectantly. Oh, no. Was this one of those dance off moments? How the heck was she supposed to handle this? She really wasn't good at doing these things on her own...but he was looking at her, and everyone else was looking at her, but it was that blue-eyed gaze she couldn't betray...

So she closed her eyes, mind filled with nothing but the sensation of him and his body as close to her as possible. She writhed and swayed, feeling the motion of her body extending downwards, from her head and neck, as her hands framed her face before sliding down her figure tantalizingly slow, throwing her hips around as her hands continued to slip, down her stomach and to her thighs before coursing back up, just as she took a single dominant step forward.

Orihime had never danced like this before. She threw her hair, whipping her head and allowing her long locks to fall over her eyes. Resting a fingertip by her lips, she opened her gaze, to see him looking at her slightly wide-eyed; perhaps she'd accidentally put on more of a show than she meant to? Or not enough of one?

Then, he grabbed her arm, and spun her around until she was facing him once more, and, with one arm behind her back, lowered her towards the floor, bending her at such an angle that her left leg lifted and rose from the floor with the toes pointed straight up.

But she wasn't scared. She was no longer afraid to be in his arms, or anywhere near him, as he leaned closer, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes. His hand lingered by her cheek, and his lips were just inches from hers as those blue, blue eyes stared into her own, promising more than just this little taste of Heaven-or Hell, couldn't be sure which-if she were to just take his hand; press herself into his strong, lithe body and whisper "Take me." Watch those blue eyes glitter with satisfaction at the thought of this girl, so naive and foolish, giving into him entirely.

His lips were a breath away, and she didn't care who was watching now, or if anyone was watching. All she wanted was to feel that sensation, that charge of a kiss from this man she might never even see again, this guy who didn't look like he gave out phone numbers to anybody for anything. And yet, in these short, fleeting moments, she'd gone from a girl with a broken heart over her schoolyard crush, to a woman on fire, ignited with passion and lust for someone she'd most likely have never pursued under normal circumstances.

There was just something in him that called to her. Something that knew who she was, and how she operated, how she needed to function and live and thrive. Something that was completely contrary to everything she was, and was also everything she'd been missing.

The question fell from her lips before she could think otherwise. "What's your name?" He slowly pulled back, giving her solid ground as her foot touched lightly against the floor. But she didn't step down all the way, so her leg was slightly extended beside him.

His eyes never left hers as he finally spoke, after a few second of silent staring, watching, searching. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez." The name had an almost melodious quality to it in her head.

It was then that she realized that the song had finished long ago, but that didn't matter, because she'd just had her first dance with a complete stranger, except for a name, which made him not so much of a stranger after all. Most likely though, she would never see him again after tonight. She could already feel his hold on her slipping away, and for all her protests and unease at the beginning of this, now, she just wanted him to stay. Stay with her, however long was possible. A night, a week, forever.

Just stay with her, and continue to sway to the music, be it real or imaginary. Move to the tempo of their own internal sound systems. Move to the rhythm of each other's body.

"I-Inoue Orihime!" She found herself choking out. "M-My name is Inoue Orihime..." He chuckled, slipping farther and farther back into the crowd, his varied form soon becoming a smaller blur of deep colors. But his last words were clear to her.

"So you are a fucking Princess...I'll definitely find you again, then. Count on it." One last smirk, and she found herself reaching up to graze her lips with her fingertips, as if they'd suddenly been burned. They hadn't kissed, but the sensation was enough to convince her otherwise. He didn't say those final two thoughts, but he didn't have to. She could hear them as loud as the ringing of a bell.

_You're mine._

"...hime...Orihime...Orihime!" That's when she came to, and saw that she'd been standing in place for who knew how long, looking at the spot where Grimmjow last stood, though he was obviously no longer there. Tatsuki had returned to her side, and was now trying to catch her attention by waving her hand in Orihime's face. She blinked, before finally turning to look at her in stupefied wonder. "Tatsuki-chan..."

"I've been looking everywhere for you! We got separated after that first song. You okay? Guess we both got caught up in dancing." Now she laughed, running a hand through her shaggy locks. Orihime found herself laughing with her, unsure of how else to react at the thought of her knowing what she'd just gone through. She'd probably tear apart the entire bar hunting him down. So Orihime bit her tongue, holding back on sharing one of the most life-changing experiences she'd ever had.

"Come on." She took hold of her arm, and led them back to the tables again. "Let's go find Chizuru and take a break." Orihime nodded mutely, thinking only of that savage, slinky man with the bright blue locks, piercing eyes and wide, feral grin. That man who disappeared like a mirage, like he was never there, and yet was as real to her as the nose on her face.

He had stolen her first dance, after all, as well as her everything else.

"Yeah..." She headed back to her seat in a daze, thinking only that she really needed to get out of the house and books more. So many goodies lay in wait for her beyond those covers and doors!

After all, how was she going to find that man again if she were hidden away from the world? The mourning time was over; it was time to play.

Yes, it was a dangerous game. But she'd never been a normal girl. Perhaps that's why her first love had never worked out-it was just too ordinary for her. She needed someone to test her beliefs, challenge her very being. That was one way of looking at it. Or maybe, just maybe, he was good at speaking pretty words.

But one thing was for certain: she'd never forget Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, or this night. Not as long as she lived.

**A/N:...like I said in the summary, please don't kill me? ^^;**

**This was just a random idea I had floating around my head for a while, that one night I finally decided to type out. It seems...different from my usual work, and I think I know why. But I'm more interested in seeing whether or not that 'difference' is noticed by my readers...hopefully, I'll have some? 'crosses fingers'  
**

**This story is set in a completely different universe, as you can see. It doesn't tie in w/my oneshot series or my ongoing fic, 'Behind Blue Eyes' [on main account]. It was just something spontaneous that I decided to breathe some life into.**

**Okay, then. All feedback is welcomed and appreciated. If you're interested in seeing the video that helped to inspire one half of this tale [the other half is the song itself], here's the link, one more time: ** www . youtube watch?v=jxb3iBO49ps&list=FLCVJy0qIJb7NIUYesZOAneQ&index =96&feature= plpp _ video **[remove the spaces.]  
**

**And I think I shall bow out now. Good day. 'runs for the hills'  
**

**=^.^"=  
**


End file.
